Percy Jackson and the Sorcerer's Stone
by annabeth04
Summary: The characters in my story do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Please send me reviews so I know if I should continue. I really love to write stories, so if you want me to write another story please tell me. I'm still writing some of the chapters, so if they don't seem complete it's because I'm still writing that chapter, so please review. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chiron had called me and Annabeth into the war council room. I just hoped that this wasn't a quest.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have another quest for just you two," Chiron told us.

We both groaned. Ignoring us Chiron continued.

"You will have to travel back in time to 1991. You will be helping a boy named Harry Potter,"

Why did that name sound so familiar? Unless he was in a history book and Annabeth brought him up I didn't think I had ever heard his name.

"You will also be eleven. And you will have temporary magic that involves a wand," Chiron explained to us.

Temporary magic that involves a wand? This was weird. Time travel, too? This was even weirder.

"How are we going to time travel?" Annabeth asked.

"We are going to use some of my temporary magic," Chiron explained.

Chiron is going to have temporary magic, too? This was getting weirder and weirder.

"You guys are going to a school called Hogwarts. You are going to be 11 again and have an accent because Hogwarts is in Britain. You cannot act like you are dating because 11 year olds didn't date at that time," Chiron explained a little more. "You must befriend Harry Potter and help him to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort is more commonly known as You-know-who."

"But, why do they call him that?" I asked.

"You of all people, Percy, should know that names have power," he explained.

What was going on? Was this a prank planned by Annabeth because she seemed so normal, like she had done this before. I wondered if Chiron could be kidding.

"Annabeth, Percy, take my hand," Chiron said.

We grabbed his hand and I felt like I was going to throw up. Everything was a blur of light. When we were out of the blur I doubled over and threw up. Only, I felt shorter.

"What's going on?" I asked and laughed at my own voice.

"Percy why do you have an accent?" Annabeth asked me, laughing at her own voice.

I got up and looked at Annabeth. She was shorter.

"Where are we and how long are we going to be here?" I asked. "Also Annabeth, Chiron said we were going to have accents,"

"We are at a place called Diagon Alley," Chiron told us. "Although, you'll be here for 7 years, you will go back to the same time you left,"

"Ok, that's just weird even for us," I said still laughing at my voice.

"Oh I almost forgot," Chiron said pulling something out of a bag. "Your school lists. Oh, and here is some money. The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts."

Chiron gave us the lists and in the wave of a hand he was gone. The school lists were weird. It said:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

The list was really weird. I mean a cauldron? Wait, I want an owl!

"Annabeth, we have to get owls!" I said.

"Percy, that's last on our list," she said. "We'll get those last,"

"Fine."

First on our list was uniforms. We asked a kid with a scar like a lightening bolt if he knew where to get uniforms.

"No," he said. "But, me and Hagrid are going to get some now, if you want to come."

"Sure," I said. "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth,"

"Nice to meet you, Percy," he reached out to shake my hand. "And Annabeth. My name's Harry."

After we both shook his hand we started to walk.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered to me. "This is Harry Potter."

"I know," I whispered back.

When we got to where we were heading I saw a giant. He was buying ice cream.

"Here you go, Harry," the giant said handing Harry ice cream. "Oh, and I see you found some friends."

"Yes," he replied. "This is Percy and Annabeth, Percy, Annabeth, this is Hagrid."

"Well, how do you do?" asked Hagrid chuckling.

"Good." me and Annabeth both said shaking his hand.

"Hagrid, they need to get to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions," Harry told him. "Can we show them the way?"

"Yeah come along," he said still chuckling.

We walked and turned a bunch of corners.

"Here we are. Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions." Hagrid said.

The outside was nice with a glass window displaying some robes for Hogwarts. We walked inside and there was a boy being fitted for his robes. He fixed us with a cold, dark glare. The boy was so pale he looked like he had never seen the light of day. His eyes were dark they looked almost black. His hair was so blonde it was almost white.

They took us to the back to get fitted for our robes. That's when I saw someone who looked oddly familiar.

"Jason?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second, then laughed.

"Percy! Nice to see you again," he said laughing. "See Camp Half-Blood sent you guys here, too."

"Yeah," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth?" he asked

"That's me." she replied proudly.

We talked and we told Jason what Chiron told us.

"Wow," he said. "Camp Jupiter didn't even tell me anything, they just sent me here and told me to find you guys."

"How long have you been looking for us?" Annabeth asked.

"A couple of days now." he answered.

"They should've sent you at least on the same day as us," I said frowning. "But, I guess they wanted you to get to know the wizarding world first."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

We got the rest of our stuff with Jason and we were heading to get our wands. When we got to the wand shop the sign was peeling and the letters were falling off. It said Ollivanders: Makers Of Fine Wands Since 382 BC. I thought that was especially old for a store. We walked in and I saw shelves of long boxes I knew contained wands. A man walked out from behind a row of shelves and stepped to the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Grace," the man said. "I see you found your friends."

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander." Jason said

"Well, let's help you find some wands."

Mr. Ollivander pulled three boxes off of a shelf.

"Here you go, Ms…"

"Chase," Annabeth said.

"And Mr…"

"Jackson," I said.

"Ah, here you go Mr. Grace,"

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Jason said.

We took out our wands and waited.

"Well, give them a wave," Mr. Ollivander said.

Annabeth waved her wand and a vase on the counter shattered. I waved my wand and a chair in the corner blew to bits. Jason waved his wand and golden dust came out the end.

"Ah, Mr. Grace your wand has a unicorn tale core and a dragon heartstring. Eleven inches and very sturdy." Mr. Ollivander said. "Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, let me find you some new wands."

He went back behind some shelves and found two more wands, but this time Annabeth's blew golden dust and mine blew some stuff up.

"Ah, Ms. Chase your wand has a phoenix tail feather and a unicorn horn. Twelve inches extra bendy." Mr. Ollivander said. "And Mr. Jackson, let look for another wand."

Again, blew stuff up. We tried five more times before mine finally blew golden dust.

"Ah, interesting. You see Mr. Jackson that wand has a phoenix tail feather. The same phoenix gave another feather and that feather is in Ms. Chase's wand," Mr. Ollivander said. "Mr. Jackson, you must remember that the wand chooses the wizard."


	3. Chapter 3

When we came out of Ollivander's we headed straight to the place to buy owls. Since Jason knew this place better we let him lead the way. When we got there my eye was caught by a brown owl and Annabeth got a snowy owl. I named my owl Cody and Annabeth named her's Daedalus. When we left we heard two kids say that they'll be late to the train for Hogwarts on Platform 9 ¾.

"Jason, do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's at King's Cross Station." he said.

"Well, let's get a move on then." Annabeth said.

We got to the station and were completely lost.

"Hey, why don't we ask them?" I suggested pointing to a large family with an owl on one of the carts they had.

"Ok," Annabeth answered.

We walked over.

"Um… excuse me, but do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, just come with us." said the lady that looked like the mom.

"Thank you," Jason said.

We started walking when Harry found us.

"Hi, Harry," I said. "You need some help finding the platform?"

"Yes, please." He answered.

"Huh… you must Harry Potter!" exclaimed a little girl among the family helping us.

"Uh, yes." Harry said looking uncomfortable.

We started walking. When we stopped we were in between platforms 9 and 10.

"You just run into that column and it will take you to the platform." the lady said.

Two of her boys ran into the column. I watched as they disappear.

"Harry, did you see that?" I asked him.

"Yeah that was weird." He said blinking and cleaning his glasses.

"I wonder how that works." Jason said.

"I know!" Annabeth said.

It was weird, I had never seen anything like it, unless you count video games.

"Ok, Ron you can go and then these three can go next." said the lady to us.

The boy ran into the column, the next second he was gone.

"Wait, but wouldn't the muggles notice?" asked Harry.

"The muggles never notice anything," the lady said. "And if they did they would notice that there was a whole other world right under their noses."

"That sounds a lot like the mist." I whispered to Annabeth and Jason.

"Yeah." they whispered back.

"What are muggles?" I asked.

"They are non-magic folk," the lady answered. "You must be muggle-born."

"No, we were born from go-" Annabeth started to say before I covered her mouth.

"If you mean our parents aren't magical, then yes. We are." I said to cover for Annabeth.

"Then, you will have a lot to learn," the lady said. "Now, like I said, you just have to run into the column and you will be on the platform."

"After you, Percy." Annabeth said.

"If I didn't know any better I would say wise girl's scared." I said before I ran into the column laughing.

When I came out to the platform I saw paper birds flapping their wings to fly and a stunning red train that I figured was the train to Hogwarts. All of a sudden I saw Annabeth coming out of the wall.

"Percy!" she yelled. "Phew! I was scared I would run into the wall."

I saw Jason and immediately I pushed me and Annabeth out of the way.

"Whoah, Jason!" I said as he ran past us. "That was a little too close!"

Harry came out of the wall and looked around.

"Hey, Harry!" I shouted. "Over here!"

He walked over.

"We better get a spot on the train." Annabeth said.

We left to get on the train.


	4. Chapter 4

We got a spot and the boy that was with the family came to our compartment.

"Is it ok if I sit with you guys?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah." me and Annabeth said.

"My name's Ron." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth said. "I'm Annabeth, and this is Harry, Percy and Jason."

We started to talk until a certain question came up.

"Where are you guys from?" Harry asked me, Annabeth and Jason.

"Lon-" Annabeth covered my mouth.

"London." she said.

"Cool," Harry said. "What is it like there?"

"You know, same old, same old," I said trying to change the conversation. "Hey, do you guys know any magic yet?"

"Well, my brother, George taught me a spell to turn my rat, Scabbers, yellow." Ron said as he took out his wand.

"Excuse me?" said a girl opening the compartment door. "Have you guys seen a toad? You see, Neville's lost his."

"No." we all said at once.

"Oh!" the girl said pointing at Ron's wand. "I see you're doing magic. Well, let's see then."

Ron got out Scabbers.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Ron said pointing his wand at his rat.

The spell didn't work and the girl started to smile.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl said as she laughed. "Let me show you a real spell. Oculus Reparo."

She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and they immediately repaired themselves.

"I'm Hermione," the girl said. "And you guys are?"

"This is Harry, Percy, Jason and I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said smiling.

I knew Annabeth adored her for doing that spell, oculus whatever.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," Hermione said. "Oh, and you better change into your robes, we're almost to Hogwarts."

She got up and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

We were in our robes when the train stopped. We looked out the window and we saw what looked like a castle. Immediately I knew it was Hogwarts.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "That is some amazing architectural design!"

"Of course," I said. "That is the first thing wise girl over here notices."

Jason laughed at that.

"Shut it, seaweed brain!" she said laughing.

"Where did you guys come up with that?" Harry asked us looking puzzled.

"Oh, those names," Annabeth said. "I'm really smart and Percy loves the ocean."

"I don't get it." Ron said.

"It's more of an inside joke." I said.

We started to get off the train and we saw a giant.

"First years come with me!" Hagrid said. "Oh, hello Harry and you found another friend, I see!"

"Yeah, this is Ron," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, Ron," Hagrid said. "I need to get the rest of the first years over here."

He shouted to the rest of the first years and lead us to the boats. We all got into the boats and sailed across the 'Black Lake' as Hagrid called it. We got inside Hogwarts and I saw the kid who had glared at us in the robe shop. He started to walk up to us.

"I suggest you hang out with me if you want to have the cool friends," he said. "The name's Draco."

"I'm sorry, Draco," Annabeth said. "But any friend of yours is no friend of ours."

I started laughing and I almost fell. Then, a really old lady came in and glared at Draco and he walked away like nothing happened.

"First years, you are about to be sorted into your houses," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall. If you will follow me into the Great Hall we'll start the ceremony."

All of the first years followed Professor McGonagall into a large room with four very large tables. Each table had a banner above it. One was red with a lion, another was yellow with a badger, another was green with a snake and the last one was blue with an eagle. The ceiling looked like the night sky. There were floating candles and everything was stunning. It reminded me of the dining hall back at camp.

"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky." I heard Hermione whisper from somewhere behind me.

"I wonder how they built this place." Annabeth whispered.

We lined up and an old guy went up to a stand. I mean this guy was old!

"Excuse me students," he said and everything was silent. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Headmaster Dumbledore. Now on to announcements Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Third-floor corridor is strictly prohibited, unless one wishes to die a painful death. Now let us welcome this year's first years."

There were applause and then silence. Someone ran out and placed a hat on a stool as Professor McGonagall went up to the stand.

"If you will please listen as I call your name." she said.

She called some names and then she called a name I recognized.

"Annabeth Chase." she called out to the first years.

"You got this," I whispered.

Annabeth walked up to the stool and sat down as they placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

There were applause as she went to sit down. Professor McGonagall went back to calling names. She called another one I recognized.

"Jason Grace."

Jason walked up to the stool and sat down as they placed the hat on his head. He just sat there as time passed.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally called.

There were cheers as Jason took a seat next to Annabeth.

"Hermione Granger." Prof. McGonagall called out as the girl we saw earlier went and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called.

Oh great, I thought. Hermione and Annabeth are going to be planning evil pranks on me.

Professor McGonagall had been calling names for a while before she finally called mine.

"Perseus Jackson."

I was getting really nervous as I walked up. I felt weak in the knees and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. When I got up to the stool I sat down. The hat was on my head for awhile.

"Gryffindor!" it finally called out.

I went and sat with Annabeth and Jason. Professor McGonagall began to call names again. We sat there for awhile before hearing a name that sent shivers down my spine.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called.

The boy that Annabeth mouthed off to walked up to the stool. The hat was just barely on his head.

"Slytherin!" it called.

Ok, I thought. That was close, I didn't want to be caught in a house with him. Professor McGonagall went back to calling names. We sat there forever before we finally heard another name that we recognized.

"Harry Potter." she called.

The room was dead silent as Harry went up to the stool. I could hear whispers from all over.

"Harry Potter?" a girl asked from somewhere behind me.

"Yeah," another person said to her. "Harry Potter."

I couldn't believe it. Harry was famous.

"Hey," I said to the kid sitting next to me. "Why is Harry so famous?"

"He is the only person to live through the killing curse," he said. "If anyone else had been touched by the curse they would've been dead."

Harry sat down on the stool. We waited forever before the hat finally said something.

"Gryffindor!" it called.

I thought about what the kid had told me about Harry for a while until the final name was called.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Another Weasley." the hat said. "I know, Gryffindor!"

There were applause as Ron took a seat next to Harry.

"That are all the first-years this year." Professor McGonagall said to all the students.

Everyone cheered. Professor McGonagall went and sat with the teachers to eat. Headmaster Dumbledore walked up to the stand.

"Let us begin the feast." Dumbledore said and sat down.

Everyone ate and talked about their past years at Hogwarts. When everyone finished eating Dumbledore walked back up to the stand.

"If the House Boys and Girls will take the first years to their common rooms and tell them their password." he said.

We got there and the Head Boy told us the password. We walked up stairs to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were stairs leading to two sides. The boys went to one side well the girls went to the other side. We unpacked and Jason and I went back downstairs to hang out with Annabeth.


	6. Author's Note

_Sorry about taking some of chapters out. I just felt as though the story would be better if I took them out._


	7. Chapter 7

When we got down Annabeth was waiting by the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Percy, Jason," she said relieved. "I need to talk to you guys about you-know-where."

"If I didn't know any better I would think Wise Girl misses home." I said laughing.

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain!" she said laughing. "I got a message from Chiron."

I knew that was a bad sign. Chiron wouldn't send us a message unless it was an emergency. We walked into an abandoned corridor and Annabeth showed us the message. The message said: Help us.

"Are you sure the message is from Chiron?" I asked.

"Unless the Stoll brothers are playing a prank on us, yes." Annabeth said.

Annabeth's voice was shaking. I went over to hug her, but she pushed me away.

"I need to get back," she said through a shaking voice. "I need to help them."

"We can't get back." I said.

"Percy, Annabeth, I know what it's like to lose your home." when Jason spoke I jumped. I had forgotten he was there.

Annabeth started to sob. I went and hugged her. This time she didn't push me away. I whipped away her tears. When she got up she dried the rest of her tears and went into the common room.


	8. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I haven't had the time. I was so busy with school and piano. Also it's going to be awhile before I update again because I have broken my arm.

Yours truly,

Annabeth072


	9. Author's Note 3

I just got out of my sling and am able to type again! I will be putting out new chapters as soon as I edit them.


End file.
